Enchanta
Enchanta is a fictional language that was devised for the Philippine fantasy television show (locally known as telefantasya) Encantadia. It is used in both the 2005 and 2016 series, however there are a few words added in the 2016 series. Encantadia was created by Suzette Doctolero https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Suzette_Doctolero, head writer of the said series. Words * Acrimeya '''— Safety/Kaligtasan * '''Ada — Mother / Nanay (in particular, Cassiopea used the term to her mother) * Adarde — (verb)Come / Lapit * Ade — You / Ikaw * Adi '''— Mine / Akin * '''Adnes — What / Ano * Ado — Father / Tatay (in particular, Cassiopea used the term to her father) * Adoyaneva — Future / Hinaharap * Adoyaneva Mo-Re — Fortune Teller / Manghuhula * Agoddo — Frog / Palaka * Agordo — Power / Kapangyarihan * Agtu — But / Ngunit * Agto — Again / Muli * A-jun — Song/ Awit * Aldo — Uncle / Tito (Ybrahim used the term in regard to Raquim) * Alexus — Encantado who loves only one / Isang Encantado na nagmamahal sa isa.at kung sino * Alsha — All / Lahat * Amarteya — Freedom / Kalayaan * Apwe — Sibling / Kapatid * Arksha — Baby / Sanggol * Asante — Permission / Pahintulot * Ashoka '''— Inheritor / Tagapagmana * '''Ashtadi!!! — Bad Behavior!/ Masamang ugali!! / Pasaway!!! * Ashteto '''— Problem / Problema * '''Ashti — Aunt / Tita (often used by a niece of a Sang'gre) * Asiler — Curse / Sumpa * Asqillesue — Farmer / Magsasaka * Asshenti — Hear/Listen / Makinig * Avi — Hope/Umasa (verb) * Avisala — Greetings / Pagbati * Avisala Eshma — Thank you / Maraming Salamat * Avisala Meiste '''— Goodbye / Paalam * '''Avoya — (verb)Travel / Paglalakbay * Bakut — Jail / Kulungan * Balaak — Hell / Impyerno * Celestia — Angel / Anghel * Corra — Heart / Puso (Related to e corre dieu.) Compare with French Cœur. * Correi/Corre — Love / Pagmamahal * Cassiopeia — Glowing fairy in the darkness; Light / Umiilaw na diwata sa dilim; Liwanag * Dama '''— Housekeeper / Katulong * '''Dayo — Foreigner (dayuhan, Anthony and Manang Rosing, in particular, mentioned by Imaw * Dese — Happy / Maligaya * Deshna — Tough successor / Matapang na tagapagmana * Detrumvia — Liar / Sinungaling * Deu — Who / Sino * Devas — Heaven / Langit * Deyande — Bobo / Tanga * Diwani — Princess / Prinsesa * Due — Yours / Iyo * Dyamanta — Diamond/Brilyante * Ecapala — Enemy / Kalaban * Ecsha — Maybe / Yata * Enamuya — Past / Nakaraan * Enchan (en-syan) — The alphabet of Encantadia. Somewhat similar to the Baybayin script. * Emre — Bathala. * Encantadia — Land of the new beings * Enchala — Incantation / Enkantasyon * Enchanta — The language of Encantadia. * Encantado / Encantada — The denizens of Encantadia's world. * Enma — Yours / Inyo * Ese — Of / Ng * Eshma '''— Thank you / Salamat * '''Etlar — The / Ang * Gajad — Native / Katutubo * Ganto — Horse / Kabayo * Geshnu — Leave/Alis * Gevre ico — Grow / Lumaki * Gusna — Warning / Babala * Hadia '''— Niece / Pamangkin * '''Hade — (verb)To fight * Hadezar — From beyond the grave / Mula sa kabilang buhay * Hara — Queen sister / Kapatid na Reyna * Hera — Etheria's version to Sang'gre, meaning royal blood/lady (plural: Heran) * Idte — And / At * Idtu — Why / Bakit * I-lo — Grandfather / Lolo * I-la — Grandmother / Lola * I-lamer — Water / Tubig * Ilantre — Where / Saan * Indellum — Forget / Kalimot * Iseru — Ready * Iva — This / Ito * Ivi/Ive — Someone or the equivalent of si in Tagalog. (Example: "Ivi Lira. Ivi Kahlil." This means "Its Lira and Its Kahlil") * Ivictus — Vanishing / Paglaho * Ivi sanctre — Death / Kamatayan * Ivneshe — Dream / Panaginip * Ivni Kashnu — Magpaulan / Make it rain * Ivro — Return / Ibalik * Ivtre '''— Ghost or Spirit / Multo * '''Ja — That / Iyan * Jantu — Ours / Amin * Juanshen — New / Bago * Kantao — Bracelet / Pulseras * Kanwu — Near / Malapit * Kosma — Leader / Pinuno * Lavne '''— Introduce / Magpakilala * '''Lenaju — Intervene / Mamagitan * Lira— Gem / Brilyante * Lire — Fairy / Diwata * Lireo — Home of the fairies / Bahay ng mga diwata * Luntaie — Saviour / Tagapagligtas * Luntae — Freed / Napalaya * Madea — Queen / Reyna * Mashna/Mancha — General(Military) * Masne/Maste — Peaceful / Kapayapaan * Marteya/Amarteya ''' — Free / Malaya * '''Mayale — Pig / Baboy * Mejavah — Glory / Karangalan * Menantre — Mentor / Tagapagturo (as what Cassiopeia refers to Evades) * Mine-a — Snow / Niyebe * Mira— Gem / Brilyante (2005 meaning) Strongest lead/ Pinakamatibay na tingga (2016 meaning) * Moltre '''- Kalahating Dugo / Half Blood * '''Mnemosa — Melody / Himig * More (mo-re, short o and e) — Either man or woman * Morfe — Nothing / Wala * Moyve — Chosen / Pinili * Muske — Be / Maging * Musti — Needed, Need / Kailangan * Nandre — Test / Pagsubok * Nesa aduwa — Meaning / Ibig sabihin * Neshda — Whisper / Bulong * Paneya — Bread / Tinapay * Prosunteo — Suspicion / Hinala * Quando — Reason / Dahilan * Pashnea — Pagpapahayag ng galit/ Animal/Hayop * Rehav/'Rihav' — Prince / Prinsipe (Example: "Rehav Ybrahim." This means "Prince Ybrahim") * Sancretireya — Last goodbye / Huling Paalam * Sanctre — Dead / Patay * Sang'gre — Royalty. Compare with French '''Sangreal', the Holy Grail.'' * Sarum — War / Digmaan * Sensa — Answers / Kasagutan * Serse bua — Vision / Pangitain * Ssheda! — Stop!/Halt!/Desist! / Hinto/Tigil * Sshedi — To take revenge / Gumanti (Avria's spell to the baby Arman) * Sshedi-vi '''— Soul / Kaluluwa * '''Tanakreshna — Unluckiness / Kamalasan * Tashi dac '''— Disrespectful / Lapastangan * '''Uste — You/Ikaw (as said by Agane when she called Lira) * Vashna — Goodness; Kindness / Kabutihan * Vashne — Pest / Peste * Vedalje — Kalaban / Enemy * Vensa — Loved one; Beloved / Iniibig * Vio — Still / Pa rin * Vish'ka — Fists / Kamao * Vossho — Long / Mahaba * Voya — Way / Daan * Voyanezar — To give notice for leaving / Mamaalam * Wurka— Witch / Bruha * Yanarteya — Past; Yesterday / Nakalipas; Kahapon * Yangne — Ako / I * Ybarro — Brave / Matapang Conversational * Adarde — Come here / Lumapit ka sa akin * Adnes nesa aduwa iva? — What is the meaning of this?! / Ano ang ibig sabihin nito?! * Agape Avi — Excuse me / Paumanhin * Ashte Mashte Lesnum (name of a place) — May peace be kept throughout (name of a place). Example: Ashte Mashte lesnum Encantadia. Translation: May peace be kept throughout Encantadia. * Asmar ivi ishi sanbay ivi ivo — I am just astounded at what happened to the infant. * Asnamon voyanazar — I'm a traveler, Asnamon tree (Encantadia's version of open sesame. The whole command says: when entering - "Asnamon voyanazar. Papasukin mo ako sa mundo ng Encantadia/mga tao." I'm a traveler, Asnamon tree. Take me to the world of Encantadia/of mortals) * Asnamon arber — (Encantadia's version of close sesame. Isarado mo ang lagusan" I'm a traveler, Asnamon tree. Close the portal.) * Ashtadi — Pasaway! * Assna massna lassna — A spell cast to create sound waves * Avira voya uste — Let me pass / Padaanin niyo ako * Avisala meiste — The reverse of Avisala, goodbye/farewell / Paalam * Avisala ri/rei/re — A version of Avisala used primarily in the kingdom of Etheria * Avoya-avoya — A password to "Batis ng katotohanan" * Avoya ivi Sang'gre enamuya — The Sang'gres have arrived in the past * Ebi meshne — You will regret this / Pagsisisihan mo ito * E correi — My love / Mahal ko * E correi diu — I love you / Mahal kita * E corre masne e live — Love one another till the end of time. * Ekoshme — Charge! * Edepunte runte! - Find them! / Hanapin sila! * Edi sanctre - Death/Kamatayan * Emre eshne ashte emin? — Bathala bakit Hindi mo inalagaan ang kapatid ko? * Ena-i - Bilisan mo * Ergarte Ivi Duarte — The infant has a mark of a Sang'gre. * Eshne Sang'gre sanctre Sang'gre, eshne musti sanctre Sang'gre — Once a sang'gre kills another, the death of that Sang'gre is the payment. * Esna musna gebata '''- Mayroon ka ring kapangyarihan * '''Estasectu — Get ready./ Maghanda na. * Este ivi? — Is this true? (Totoo ba ito?) * Esva nastre sente — Go and accept my blessing./ Tanggapin mo ang aking basbas * Eteka aneya ivi — Have you forgotten?/ Nakalimutan mo na ba? * Evia livea (name of land/place, but can also be used for a person) — Long live (name of land/place); e.g. Evia livea Etheria! * Evre ishnu — Leave me. * Geshnu — Go away! * Geshnu ivre — Leave me alone. * Gushna ivne — Leave us. * Gushna ivdea — I am blessing you. * Gusna dune Sang'gre — Warning to all Sang'gres. * Hartu sanctu (something) — Bless (something). * Hasna lesnu Maste — And may God help me be the champion of peace * Hasna verom gashne vo — If you do not give me that, I will kill you. * Hasne duvin (name of person)? — What happened to you, (name of person)? * Hasne ivo live — Happy Birthday. * Heshne — Get out! / Lumabas ka! * Ivo live (anything) — Long live (anything) (Mabuhay, Example: "Ivo live Lireo". This means "Long live Lireo".) * Ilantre ivi e corre? - Nasaan ang pag-ibig * Intevte ashelente — Are they living in the palace? / Nakatira ba sila dito? * Inea Livea- Archaic form of Ivo Live meaning "Long Live". Used as a war cry by Avria in the first Great War of Encantadia. * Isder ivi agyoi — A mountain is what I see. / Ang bundok ang nakikita ko. * Isne binn voyanazar — He's approaching. / Parating siya. * Isne gusna luntaie ivi Lira? — Can the savior (of Encantadia), Lira, do anything? * Ivi duo — I know. / Alam ko. * Ivi este — I don't know. / Hindi ko alam. * Ivi eshvia (name of person) — You will pay for this (name of person)! Example: "Evi Eshvia Asval!" Translation: "You will pay for this Asval!") * Ivi kuntirunte — I am ordering you/Inuutusan kita. * Ivi levi — He's in the hand of evil. * Ivi musti paneya — I'm hungry. / Gutom na ako. * Ivi sanctre — He's dead. / Patay na siya. * Ivo ante (something) - We own (something) example: Ivo ante Encantadia!! (Atin ang Encantadia!!) * Ivo ron, esra... - I know, but... / Alam ko pero..... * Ivo live (name of land/place, but can also be used for a person) — Long live (name of land, place or person); e.g. Ivo Live Encantadia! * Masne sera (name of person) — Peaceful night to you, (name of person) / Mapayapang gabi, (name of person) * Maste lesnu (name of person) — Peace be with (name of person). Compare with Namaste. * Maste une sentra ves — I am summoning you. * Mesi — The power * Muste maste Lireo — Peace to Lireo! * Nedanus muste — You are so beautiful./ Nakakabighani ang iyong ganda. * Neda-veda — He/she is not here. * Ne Sshuda — You're wrong. * Prosunteo (name of person) — (Name of person) is suspicious. * Shedamaste - Go forth * Ssheda dini luna — Stop and face me. / Tigil at ako ay harapin. * Ssheda lasta! — It won't happen! / Hindi iyan mangyayari. * Ssheda luna ashte live Lireo — Defeat Lireo. * Ssheda musni verom — I will not give this to you. / Hindi ko maibibigay ang iyong nais. * Ssheda musti maste — We will not give them peace./ Hindi natin sila bibigyan ng kapayapaan * Shedi (something) — Protect (something). Example: Shedi Etheria — Protect Etheria. * Verdusa naasva! — Walang hiya ka! * Ventinasala! — Now vanish! / Ngayo'y maglaho! (could be used as an order to a Sang'gre) * Voya pring Sang'gre Devas — Go to Devas peacefully Sang'gre / Pumunta ka sa Devas ng mapayapa Sang'gre Numbers / Bilang Hade (Etheria Theme Song) Ivi esna adelan-e (Ito ang lupain na itinadhana) Hade! Hade! Hade! Hade! Hade! Hade! Agordo etu garte Emre-a ivo (Kaloob ng Pinakamataas na Bathala) Agordo etu garte Emre-a ivo (Kaloob ng Pinakamataas na Bathala) nusno celestia endu endo (sa mga kerubing dito ay isinumpa) nusno celestia Diam asolade ivi emustro entria (Limang lahi ang kanilang nilikha) Diam asolade ivi luntae esuedria (Limang lahi ang siyang inaruga) Encante ivi esna (Ngunit ang mga lahi ay nagtunggalian) Encante ivi esna (Ngunit ang mga lahi ay nagtunggalian) Hade! Hade! Hade! Hade! ''' '''Hade! Hade! Hade! Hade! Ilantre ivi e corre? (Nasaan ang pag-ibig?) Ilantre ivi hasne masne? (Nasaan ang kapayapaan?) Ivi onan esna enchar? (Na siyang inaasam-asam ng lupain ng kababalaghan?) (Hade...) Ivo (Lireo National Anthem) Mashne duva lushna-e (Ang kapayapaan ay dadating din) ivo pashne lireo liva (kung ang ating buhay ay iaalay para sa Lireo) bisa nu lunca e du ivo (Ang kamatayan ay iindahin) meshne unca luntaie (sapagkat ang ating tagapagligtas ay darating) duva pashna-aya lireo (Lireo, tagapangalaga ng brilyante) ivo minta (armas ng buhay) kashne inta luva ishta (tayo ang tagapagligtas) niva beo neva du e (ng ating mundong pinagpala) Category:Encantadia Category:Lore